


Dancing In The Darkness

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Focus Au, Gambling, Gun Violence at the end, I don't know how to explain any of this without giving it all away, M/M, Pick-pocketing, Pining???, Rimming, but i swear no one actually cheats on anyone, cheating tendencies, crack (ish), in think that's it?, it's complicated but i promise that no one cheats in any capacity, no one dies I promise, wow these are awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But that’s not the world I was born into. I was just a troubled kid that could have been anything. I could be a hooker right now. Why don’t you tutor me? …</p><p>“No, absolutely not.” This time it is Louis extracting himself from Harry’s embrace. </p><p>“Why not?” Harry may sound a bit defensive. </p><p>“Because I’m going out of town for a few weeks. I don’t have time to take on a trainee.”</p><p>“So what you’re saying,” Harry sits up in his seat, “is that you’ve been trailing me for two weeks.” He traps Louis leg between his own under the table. “You cornered me. Made sure we could have a private conversation. All so...what? So you could try to seduce me before you had your big trip get away? Somehow, I don’t think you need to put that much work into an otherwise easy lay.” Harry feels manic, but the smirk on Louis’ face tells him that he did all the right things. </p><p>“An easy lay? Huh.”</p><p>Or: The Focus AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my perfect Megan for Secret Santa.  
> I love you dearly and I hope there is enough Angst and rimming to fill all your Christmas wishes. <3 
> 
> This fic will keep updating and the plan is to finish it by Christmas in time for our reveal! 
> 
> Thank you to the always lovely [J](http://www.paynner.tumblr.com) and my (for now) ghost beta for putting up with my weird hours of writing and always being so fun and encouraging while betaing! You both are the best!
> 
> I want to shout out to our group chat who is apart of the Secret Santa for setting it up and forcing me to finally write this thing that has been trapped in my head for months. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about anyone. This is all stuff from my head and based on Focus (starring Will Smith)! No one in this story is real.

The couple directly to his left is about to abruptly get up from their table, leaving behind a flurry of sexual frustration, more than enough bills to cover the tab and a generous tip. It’s a scene that any upscale hotel bar on a Saturday night is privy to. The darkened walls and low light are set up to create this exact feeling among its guests. The slow tempo music and secluded booths are meant to exude the sexy feeling that provides the perfect combination of romance and intimacy.

 

The table in the far right corner is occupied by a man getting ready for a blind date who he still thinks is going to show. Little does he know, she has already walked into the building, saw him waiting and discreetly exited without another word.

 

Seated at the bar, there is a man who is not-so-secretly checking out Louis, while a gentleman who cannot be less than fifty years old tries to occupy his attention. In the past five minutes the younger man has taken approximately three sips of his drink, but has brought it to his lips around fifteen times. One, two, three times the stranger’s large, round eyes have made contact with Louis’ over the brim of his glass. Another thirty seconds pass before his mile long legs are unwinding from their previously crossed position. His lips pucker obscenely around the small plastic stirrer before he says what appears to be an apology to his hopeful suitor. He stands up from his stool in a hurry and begins to approach Louis.

 

Louis takes this opportunity to appreciate the man as he strides towards his table. He’s draped in a see-through black button up. There are enough buttons undone that Louis has to question how the bloke was able to get past the strict maitre d’ and even stricter dress code. His hair perfectly frames his face in soft, chocolate brown ringlets. It looks well maintained and effortlessly swept across his forehead, reaching the tops of his shoulders. His aforementioned legs are adorned in black jeans that leave little to the imagination.

 

Louis can feel his mouth water as he is approached. In the corner of his eye he sees two figures hurriedly leave the dining area.

 

When the man gets close enough for Louis to notice his slight head tilt and raised brow in question, Louis lifts his drink and casts his eyes toward the empty seat in front of him.

 

“Is this seat taken?” Is the first hint of melodically rasped voice. After a second thought, the man adds a, “you’re not a serial killer… Are you?”. There’s a hint of humor that sneaks in as the man slides into the previously unoccupied seat.

 

Louis can’t help the smirk that takes over his entire face. “That depends, how many times does it take to become a serial killer?”

 

“Five?”

 

“Then I’m not a serial killer”

 

A smile mixed of relief and apprehension clouds the beautiful strangers’ face. “Okay, good.” He sticks out his outrageously large hand as he introduces himself. “Harry.”

 

“Louis.”

 

“So if balding and boring asks, you have been waiting for me to show all night and you were worried I was about to ditch our date,” Harry supplies.

 

Louis can’t help but chuckle at that, leaning his body towards Harry. “Hm, I don’t know? He seems to be carrying a wallet that could take mine in a fight no questions asked.”

 

Harry takes the statement with ease, crossing his legs and nudging his right boot clad foot along Louis’ left shin. “Well, if I was looking for a wallet tonight, you wouldn’t think I would be willing to turn down a sure thing, now would I?” Harry replies with his smirk firmly secured on his face.

 

Louis leans into the touch, broadening the stretch of his knees and pushing his right leg firmly into Harry’s left.

 

“So Harry, if I were to take you out on a date, you think the best thing that I could do is a hotel bar on a Saturday night?” Louis clutches his chest in a way that is dramatic enough to get the point across that he feels affronted, but subtle enough to not draw any unwarranted attention.

 

“Well this place is quite posh, I’m sure this isn’t the worst place a first date could be.” Harry punctuates this by placing his glass between his lips, and a playful bat of his eye lashes.

 

Louis feels himself easing into the conversation.

 

After about three or four more rounds of overpriced drinks and witty banter, Louis finds himself itching for a new environment. Harry is something he has never seen before. He is oversized limbs and exaggerated touches. On more than one occasion, Louis finds his knee trapped within the confines of Harry’s legs. With no hesitation, Harry had described in exact detail how a surgery is conducted to fix a broken wrist. There were enough delicately placed fingers and suggestive touches to keep Louis drunk on the thought of Harry alone. Harry presents a challenge Louis to in a way that he has not been challenged in years.

 

Louis knows himself though, and he knows the game that is being played. He cannot allow himself to be the one to initiate that change of scenery. Luckily, he is saved by their waiter returning the bill to Louis with an, “it was lovely to serve you tonight, sir.”

 

It doesn’t take any more prompting for Harry to issue a, “wouldn’t this night be lovely if it continued in my room?”

 

Louis downs the remnants of his drink and follows Harry to the hotel elevators.

 

It takes approximately thirteen seconds of electrically charged air, after the elevator doors shut before the pair pounce on each other.

 

For every thought that Louis had in the past few hours about Harry’s perfectly plush lips, reality exceeds them. Louis’ own lips are met perfectly with every movement and trick he has up his sleeve. He is not used to the amount of attention he’s matched with while kissing Harry.

 

Somehow, Louis’ hands have found their way to Harry’s hair. He finds himself being grounded by Harry’s strong hands grasping onto his waist. Harry suggests the slip of Louis’ tongue into his own mouth without forcing it. Louis is ready to let himself go to the sensation alone. He feels himself harden in his pants as he sinks into Harry’s touch. He grinds his hips forward at the same time as Harry. He is ready to let Harry do-

 

Louis’ thoughts are interrupted by the pinging of the elevator doors opening to Harry’s floor.

 

With a sheepish smile, Harry extracts himself from Louis’ hold and brings his hand to slide up Louis’ body, down his arm, and claps his hand to grip them together.

 

All sheepish pretences leave the room as soon as the door is closed. Harry forces Louis on the bed and straddles him. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Harry captures Louis’ lips once again.

 

Louis finds that they are able to meet their previous pace with ease. Louis places his hands on Harry’s hips, gaining control and guiding Harry’s movements. Within seconds, Harry fights back for dominance and places his hands on Louis’ arse, setting his own rhythm.  

 

One of Harry’s hands snakes around to the front of Louis’ trousers. Without unbuttoning or unzipping, Harry slides his hand into Louis’ pants with ease. Louis mewls at the sensation and lifts himself into Harry’s touch.

 

Just as he goes to unbutton Harry’s shirt, there is someone storming into the room.

 

“Oh my god! It’s my boyfriend,” Harry says hastily climbing off of Louis.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” a man, presumably Harry’s boyfriend, yells.

 

He pins Louis to the bed with the gun to his head. “Woah, you do not want to do this buddy.” Louis states, with all the calm, reassurance he can muster.

 

“You don’t get to talk. You think you’re going to fuck my boyfriend?” Harry’s boyfriend is beginning to throw the gun in the air as if it is meant to intimidate Louis. Really, all Louis can picture is a bad cops and robbers show he saw last week between episodes of Mob Wives.

 

“Baby! I’m sorry, it’s really not what it looks like!” Harry begs as he kneels on the side of the bed and tries to take the gun out of his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“No way, he is fucking dead,” the gun wielding boyfriend states. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t fucking do it.”

 

At that, Louis can’t help but chuckle at the exchange. Everything in the room stops at that instant. Harry and his boyfriend look at Louis as if he has grown a second, and maybe even a third head. “I think you should shoot me.” Harry looks like he’s seen a ghost. Gun boyfriend doesn’t seem to be fairing better off.

 

“Let’s be honest, I had every intention of fucking your boyfriend on this bed in every single way imaginable. So in all fairness, I think you deserve to shoot me in the head, in cold blood.” Louis tries his best to sound sincere in his delivery.

 

Harry seems to perk up at that. “What kind of ‘ways’ are we imagining in here?”

 

“Well first, I was going to fuck you until you couldn’t walk.” His eyes sliding over to meet Harry’s. “And then when I was sure that you were ready to come, I was going to flip us over and make you ride me until I saw stars.” He punctuates the sentence with a roll of his fingers and his tongue dipping slightly out of the right corner of his mouth. “But, you weren’t going to get to come yet. Then I was going to eat you out like-” Louis doesn’t get to finish the sentence, because there is a gun pressed between his eyebrows.

 

“Wh-what is wrong with-th you?” The disgruntled, gunman stutters out, “I am about to kill you. D-do you not get that?”

 

“You would really be doing me a favor.” Louis says, keeping his smile as tampered down as possible, he looks the boyfriend in the eye. He points to his head, “you see, I’ve got a tumor the size of a golf ball. Cancer.” He shrugs absentmindedly. “Apparently I have three more months, and then I’m a goner.” He states with as much serenity as he can muster. “So if you shoot me now, you’re saving me months of pain and suffering.” He grabs a pillow and guides the gun to line up with his temple. “You’re going to want this to muffle the sound. Imagine the questions that would get asked if you just shot that thing willy nilly.” Louis all but smirks at the baffled man.

 

He hears a deep sigh to his left. “How did you know?” Harry’s standing up and buttoning his shirt all the way to the top.

 

Louis calmly pushes away the gun of the still stunned, unnamed accomplice. He sits up and begins to tuck in his shirt once again. As he clasps the buckle of his belt he smiles brightly at Harry. “Next time, you have to wait until I’m out of my pants to use the trigger word. Oh, and also, ‘oh yes baby, give it to me now,’ is probably the least original one I have heard this year.” He turns his attention to the sidekick. “And next time, make sure the safety is off, and at least try to look like you’ve carried a gun before.”

 

No-name turns his attention back to his gun and begins to inspect the safety, seeming to not know where it is located.

 

“Oh, and lastly, you never break the con. Die with the lie.” Louis states as he puts his suit jacket back on.

 

“When did you make us?” Harry asks with an indignant pout that belongs no where near the criminal façade that he’s trying to be apart of.

 

“When you stole the wallet off the bum downstairs who was trying to get into your pants,” Louis answers.

 

“Bull fucking shit, there is no way you knew this entire time. You were definitely into it.” Harry’s pout seems to double in size and his brow dips deeper than Louis could have ever estimated to be possible.

 

“No. Real shit.” Louis states while taking Baldy’s wallet out of his own pocket and tossing it onto the bed in front of Harry.

 

“Then why’d you come up here if you’re so smart?” Harry asks, with an all too self-satisfied smirk.

 

Louis really hates to have to put the pout back on Harry’s face but he continues. “Professional curiosity. And from the tightness of your trousers I could tell that you’re packing. I figured it was a win-win.” Louis grabs the doorknob right before turning to Harry, “great hands though, you should probably put them to better use. It was a bum lift sweetheart.”

 

Louis can hear the beginnings of an argument as the door closes behind him.

 

\----

 

Harry is sick of everything. He’s sick of the cold that is seeping into his expensive coat.  He’s sick of having to find a new partners to help him with his elaborate schemes. _Seriously, how hard is it to find someone competent enough to at least pretend they know what they are doing while holding a gun._ Most importantly though, Harry is sick of thinking about Louis. Louis, who almost forced Harry to forget the entire reason that he was bringing him up to his hotel room to begin with. Harry had lost himself to the feeling of Louis under him. He lost himself to the piercing blue eyes that sent a current of _something_ through him every time their eyes met.

 

When he first saw Louis in the bar, he knew that he was the target of the night. He was alone. _Plus._ Wearing a designer suit that looked like it had been tailored especially for him. Plus. And he was the most attractive man that Harry has ever laid eyes on. _Triple plus._

 

As the night wore on, Harry found himself to be enamored with the enigma making a guest role in his life. Louis was as many contradictions that could possibly be packed into one man. He was loud and boisterous, while still making the conversation feel intimate. His fierce blue eyes were kind one moment and challenging the next. The lines of his face were strong, but the wrinkles that lined his eyes and mouth softened his features. He was compact, but he was sturdy. Harry almost forgot that he was playing a game and not solving a puzzle.

 

The worst part was that Harry didn’t even want to play a game with Louis. Not in the way that he was actually playing Louis. He wanted Louis to be his. _Which, where the hell did that come from?_

 

Harry wanted to know everything about him; from his favorite color, down to what product he used in his hair. Harry got his first surprise of the night when the waiter brought their check over. He was so sure they had only been at the table for twenty or thirty minutes. When he allowed himself a look around though, every table in the room was empty aside from theirs. Even the bar only had two or three stragglers remaining. He was brought out of his Louis-induced trance and reminded himself why he was here.

 

"Wouldn’t this night be lovely if it continued in my room?” He had fluttered his eyelashes just right, and crossed his legs in a way that he knew was hypnotic. He kept his mouth shut to stop himself from simply saying _screw it_ to the ruse entirely and just taking Louis to a different room entirely.

 

Harry was served his second surprise of the night when Louis invited Ed to shoot him in the temple. Harry could feel dread shifting into his stomach and quickly leaving as it was replaced with amusement.

 

“How did you know?” Was the only thought Harry let escape amongst the jumble of questions that were making a storm in his brain.

 

Harry was in for his third surprise of the evening when he realized that Louis knew all along. _When he lifted the wallet of the man that he had been talking to? That had been almost as soon as the man approached Harry. It had also been more than five minutes before Harry even noticed Louis in the bar. How long had Louis been watching him?_

 

That thought brought on an onslaught of additional questions that Harry wasn’t sure he was ready to begin to try to answer.

 

_Was this entire night a joke to Louis? Was Louis still thinking about Harry? Had Harry imagined the feeling that made him feel as if they were the only two in the room? Did Louis already move onto another target? How deep into the game was Louis, if he had noticed Harry so early? What was Lou-_

 

“You know, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings.” A raspy and high pitched, yet still masculine voice murmurs into Harry’s ear. Harry knows that voice.

 

He attempts to tamper down his excitement and his smile that accompanies it while he simply states, “If I didn’t know any better I would think you were stalking me.” Harry gives himself a mental high five for sounding controlled.

 

“I was.” Louis sounds all too confident for someone who is admitting to following someone. “I’ve been on your trail for the past three blocks.” Harry can hear more than see the smirk on Louis’ face. “And,” he lets the word marinate over Harry’s brain as they continue to walk down the street together. “I have been trailing you for the past two weeks and you didn’t seem to notice me once.”

 

With that, Harry is at a loss for words. _Two weeks? It has been exactly two weeks to the day since the two had met. Does that mean that Louis had been following me the entire time? What does that even mean?_

 

“Sounds like someone has a bit of an ego.” _Where did that come from?_ “How do you know that I didn’t know you had been there the entire time?” Harry hears himself say.

 

“Well,” the single word feels like honey dripping into Harry’s bloodstream. “Your heart beat jumped about triple its normal speed when I first approached you.” Louis emphasizes the point with a hand on Harry’s lower back. Harry tries to control his fluttering heart at the sudden contact. He knows he fails when he hears Louis chuckle through his next statement. “And, you’ve continuously only allowed yourself to breathe out of your nose since I’ve started to walk with you. Almost as if you are trying to contain yourself.” Louis’ grip on Harry’s waist seems to tighten at that.

 

Harry chastises his own circulatory and respiratory system for betraying him at a time like this. He’s been so distracted by Louis’ presence that he had not noticed himself being directed towards a cafe he has never seen before until they are walking in the door.

 

“What are we doing here?” Harry murmurs through a closed-mouthed smile.

 

“I wanted to take you out, love.” Louis accentuates the statement with a squeeze to Harry’s waist, and a simple nod to the hostess as he guides Harry to a secluded area. “And I wanted to have this discussion somewhere that you would feel uncomfortable making a scene,” Louis states as he pulls out Harry’s chair for him. “You really didn’t see me the entire time?” He asks as he sits opposite Harry.

 

“No. I don’t have eyes in the back of my head,” Harry states, looking passively at the menu on the table in front of him. He wills his heart to return to its normal speed.

 

“Well maybe you should if you want to play this game.” Louis loops his own foot around Harry’s ankle. Harry sneaks a look at Louis, but he seems unfazed, simply looking over the menu.

 

“I can take care of myself you know.” Harry is angry at himself for sounding even the slightest bit unsure.

 

Louis hums in a way that tells Harry he doesn’t believe him, but doesn’t outwardly react further than that. For the next few minutes, Harry keeps a watchful eye on Louis as he tries to look over the menu. Harry is constantly distracted by the occasional caress of Louis’ foot up the back of his calf.

 

After what feels like an eternity, their waitress arrives. She leaves with their menus and orders, and leaves the two men alone again. Harry does his best to keep strong and firm. He finds his resolve wavering under Louis’ steady gaze.

 

“So, two weeks? That sounds like a lot of commitment for a ‘bum lift’.” And if Harry allows the bitterness to drip through his voice, it’s for him to know. He does his best not to smirk when he sees the hardness in Louis’ eyes slip slightly.

 

“When you’ve been in the game for as long as I have, you learn that commitment is a skill to be admired.” Harry doesn’t miss the way Louis’ voice changes from melodic to robotic, as if he was reading from a script.

 

Harry waits until Louis’ gaze meets his; he feels the same shot of electricity up his spine as he did on that first night. He tries to ignore the way that Louis’ foot has stopped its motions, along with the rest of his body. “And what if I wanted to get into the game?” He doesn’t let his gaze waver.

 

That seems to be what Louis was waiting for. Because his confident presence begins to fill the tiny cafe once again. “Oh really?” Louis asks, hiding his smirk behind his mug that seemed to be placed inconspicuously on the table during the last few minutes of their exchange.

 

“Yeah, I think I am.” Harry sits up in his chair and extracts his leg from Louis’ hold. “I wanna be a dabbler. That’s what I want to do.” It may have come out a little too eager.

 

Louis’ smirk turns filthy as he seems to study Harry. Harry can see and feel Louis eyes rake his entire body. _Head to toe, lips to eyes, chest to crotch, lips to eyes, crotch to toe, lips to eyes, eye to eye, lips to eyes, lips to eyes._ Harry supposes Louis sees something in him, because he lets his tongue run over his lower lip before he begins to speak.

 

“My grandfather had an airtight operation running up the East Coast in The States. When my father was old enough, he joined him. They had every facet of the coast under lock.” Louis broke eye contact. “One day they got burned.” Harry sits up in his seat at that. “Someone in the mob caught them throwing signals to each other. Every gun in the building came out.” Louis relaxes in his seat. Harry has never felt himself more on edge. “Stand off. No way out. Except one. The Toledo Panic Button.” Harry raises an eyebrow in question. “You shoot your partner. It proves that you’re not together.”

 

“So you kill your partner?” Harry is pretty sure he is working on autopilot, because any thoughts he’s having aren’t making any sense.

 

“Eh. You hope you don’t.” Louis says with the confidence that Harry doesn’t want to think very deeply about one of the first questions he ever asked Louis.

 

“Does it work?”

 

“My father is oh-for-three.”

 

Harry feels dread in the pit of his stomach. “So your father killed…” He can’t bring himself to finish his sentence. His calf is once again trapped in the confines of Louis’ ankles.

 

“That’s the world you’re in. Dabblers get killed.”

 

“But that’s not the world I was born into. I was just a troubled kid that could have been anything. I could be a hooker right now.” Harry rushes out. Then an idea dawns on him. “Why don’t you tutor me? Teach me what I need to know. Build on my skills.” Harry feels more confident about this than he has with most of the decisions he’s made in his life.

 

“No, absolutely not.” This time it is Louis extracting himself from Harry’s embrace.

 

“Why not?” Harry may sound a bit defensive.

 

“Because I’m going out of town for a few weeks. I don’t have time to take on a trainee.”

 

“So what you’re saying,” Harry sits up in his seat, “is that you’ve been trailing me for two weeks.” He traps Louis leg between his own under the table. “You cornered me. Made sure we could have a private conversation. All so...what? So you could try to seduce me before you had your big trip get away? Somehow, I don’t think you need to put that much work into an otherwise easy lay.” Harry feels manic, but the smirk on Louis’ face tells him that he did all the right things.

 

“An easy lay? Huh.” Louis seems to say it more to himself than anything. Harry wills the heat he’s feeling in his stomach to stay in place. “Well, it looks like someone isn’t just a pretty face then.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand that was previously moving vigorously through the air.

 

“Wait, look,” a thought hitting him. Harry goes digging into his pocket with his free hand. He pulls his own out of Louis’. “I can pay you.” He grabs a few bills out of the wallet currently in his possession.

 

Louis lets out a breathy laugh, “whose wallet is that?”

 

Harry examines the name on the first card he can grab. “Mr. Simon Cowell?” He shrugs helplessly; the man can’t be smart, Harry lifted his wallet without a second glance.

 

Louis seems to be delighted at the wallet in Harry’s hand. On second thought, Harry thinks Louis seems to be delighted with Harry himself. Maybe the light that seems to be illuminating Louis’ eyes is all in his head.

 

\---

 

Harry finds himself with Louis in an open courtyard between the office buildings in the city square of London. Louis circles him once, seemingly to size him up.

 

“Alright we’re going to make this quick, because I’m cold,” Louis’ voice rasps into the open field. He takes his scarf off and slides it into Harry’s hands. “I’m going to show you the simplest touches. At the end of the day, this is all just a game of focus.” He produces the ring that Harry always wears on his middle finger.

 

Harry feels his face smirk on it own volition. He grabs his ring out of Louis’ hand and throws his scarf at him.

 

Louis brings his arms out to the side, making a ‘T’ with his body. “Attention is like a spotlight,” Harry wills himself to pay attention to Louis’ hands at all times. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and spins him around. He loses himself to the motion. “And our job is to dance in the darkness.” When Harry’s world rights itself, Louis has his watch dangling in front of his face, with a self-satisfied look on his face.

 

“I didn’t even feel you take that,” Harry allows himself, trying to place the exact moment it left his wrist.

 

Louis smiles softly at Harry, “the human brain is slow, and it cannot multitask.” He produces Harry’s ring once again. He is still trying to retrace exactly when Louis had a chance to grab it as he sees Louis walking off in his peripherals. He sees his back shake in what appears to be a chuckle.

 

“Harry Styles, twenty-seven, green eyes, five-eleven, organ donor. Impressive.” There’s a low rumbling laugh in his voice as he reads off Harry’s statistics. He is about five steps away when he states, with his back still to Harry, “I’m sure you can trip an old man on his feet, but what we’re doing is more complex than that.” He tosses Harry’s wallet in his direction.

 

“When did you take my wallet?” Harry asks breathlessly to himself. This entire night has felt more like a dream than reality. Is Louis really that many steps ahead of him?

 

“Well, it looks like you’re only two stamps away from a free cup of frozen yogurt. Congratulations.” Louis states still with his back to Harry; he has Harry’s Yumyum card in his hand. Louis finally turns around as Harry approaches him and takes the card back. “You’re thinking with your hands. You have to start thinking in the victim’s perspective. Human behavior is very predictable. If I look at my hand, it pulls your gaze and allows me into your space.” He grabs Harry by the waist again with the opposite hand. Harry feels like he’s on a rollercoaster. He’s not sure if it’s the close proximity to Louis alone, or everything else this night has brought with it. “You have to get into their head. What is their next angle?” Harry reaches his own hand back as he feels Louis go for his wallet again. “What do they want out of the next ten seconds?” Louis brings his lips mere centimeters from Harry’s, never breaking eye contact. “How can you change their focus?” Louis produces Harry’s necklace in his left hand. Harry follows the motion long enough for Louis to steal a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

 

“Cute,” Harry murmurs.

 

“I touch you here,” tapping Harry’s shoulder, “I steal from here,” touching Harry’s left hip and producing his cellphone. “I grab you here,” cradling Harry’s jaw, “I steal from here,” once again removing his watch with ease and tossing it into the air. “I step to here,” taking a step back and to the right, “you’re not going to slap me are you?”

 

Harry feels every ounce of his mind concentrating on Louis, “why?”

 

“You would if you knew where my hand was,” Louis chuckles out as he gives a firm squeeze to Harry’s arse.

 

Harry steps back and can’t help but laugh. He is better than this though. He is not the naive man that he is allowing himself to be painted as. Harry meets Louis’ eye and watches Louis’ chuckle catch in his throat.

 

“So I touch you here,” Harry grabs a handful of Louis’ crotch while sliding his other hand into the front pocket of Louis’ jacket, “I steal from here,” pulling out his wallet. Harry allows himself a second of feeling victorious before meeting Louis’ gaze. Is that fondness Harry sees?

 

The look in Louis’ eye doesn’t leave while he says, “you get that focus, you can take whatever you want.” With that Louis slides Harry’s ring back onto his finger and grabs his own wallet back in one fluid motion. He places his lips on Harry’s cheek and walks off without another word.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry follows Louis to the Superbowl. Around 7k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my darling Megan!  
> I hope you're enjoying this. <3
> 
> This fic will keep updating and the plan is to finish it by Christmas in time for our Secret Santa reveal! 
> 
> I want to thank the lovely [J](http://www.paynner.tumblr.com) and [Kelli](http://www.jimmytfallon.tumblr.com) for being supportive and for keeping up with my weird writing schedule.  
> I want to also have special shout outs for my temporarily ghost betas. You both give the best advice and help me feel confident posting my writing and for that I don't know how to thank you enough! You're also helping me keep who I am a secret which is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Shout out to our group chat for setting it up this Secret Santa project and forcing me to finally write this thing that has been trapped in my head for months. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about anyone. This is all stuff from my head and based on Focus (starring Will Smith)! No one in this story is real.

“It’s a great space. It doesn’t go on the market for two months and listings are low…” Louis hears all the statistics James is laying out for him. It is truly the ideal space for the job. There’s enough light that it doesn’t feel suffocating. It has an open floor plan with an office space in the back that allows Louis to oversee everyone. The electrical lines are visible within, so they’ll be able to strip them when they leave and remove any traces of having been there. There’s enough square footage to allow their equipment, and there are plenty of bathrooms to accommodate Niall’s ever shrinking bladder. Louis and James both know that this will be their location, but Louis also knows that James loves to get every detail in.

“Good work,” Louis says, sliding on his sunglasses and turning towards the nearest exit.

\---

He really needs to get his gambling habit under control. This is the third day in a row that he finds himself at the Fairgrounds betting on horses. Louis usually trusts his instincts, but somehow he allowed himself to pick the front runner.

He crumples up his wager card and stomps out of the complex.

\---

Harry is ready to stop checking Hiltons. Maybe he should just go home. What was his thought process really? _Oh, I’m just going to go New Orleans and magically, Louis will be here_. It doesn’t matter what kind of research he had done. It doesn’t even matter if Louis is in this city; he could be anywhere. For all he knows all his contacts were just sending him on a wild goose chase, naming the first hotel that sounded decent. _Louis could be anywhere in th-Wait? He’s here?_

 

Louis is waiting at the hostess stand, presumably requesting his table for the morning. Harry takes his opportunity and walks towards the restroom, swiping Louis’ wallet out of his back pocket on the way.

 

As Harry continues towards the bathroom, he’s beyond confident that Louis hadn’t even felt his presence, let alone noticed that his wallet is missing. Harry allows himself the time alone with Louis’s wallet to snoop. Louis Tomlinson, _knew that,_ twenty-nine, blue eyes, _dreamt about those_ , five-nine, also an organ donor. The only other things in the wallet are a couple of hundreds and several smaller bills.

 

He waits thirty-five minutes before walking back into the hotel restaurant. It’s a nice place, it allows a nice view of the city and it’s spacious. The tables are far enough apart to allow everyone modesty, without making a businessman traveling by himself feel as if he was eating alone. Harry scans the restaurant for the familiar chestnut hair; he sees him sitting alone at the farthest table with his back to the front of the restaurant.

 

Harry walks towards Louis’ table with determination in his step. He slams the wallet down on the table without looking at Louis, and takes the seat across from him. Curiously, it was already pushed out as if he were expecting someone.

 

Louis doesn’t stir from where he is cutting his steak omelet, popping it into his mouth in a way that feels like he’s putting on a show. Only then does he let his gaze dance across Harry. Warmth meets every place that he sees Louis’ eyes catch.

 

After another handful of silence filled moments, with an exasperated sigh Harry gives in. “Oh come on. You have to be at least a little bit impressed,” his eyes widening. Louis doesn’t budge. “I got your wallet,” Harry whisper shouts.

 

The left side of Louis’ mouth turns up. Harry isn’t sure if he should be annoyed or aroused. Based on the jump he feels in his pants, he’s aroused. Louis doesn’t appear to be willing to start talking from his relaxed position, so Harry continues.

 

“And I found you all the way down here.” Maybe Harry sounds a touch indignant about that statement. He tries not to let his lower lip fall into a pout. “We’re on a different continent, might I add.” He knows he failed at concealing his emotions when the other side of Louis’ mouth fights itself upwards.

 

Louis quirks his eyebrow in challenge. He has yet to say a word, but has managed to control the conversation.

 

“I asked around,” Harry says. Laying his hands flat on the table, he tries to sound far less exhausted than he feels, “Your grandfather was Jessie Tomlinson, father to Andre Tomlinson. Together they had the strongest operation in the game. That makes you Louis Tomlinson. They like to call you ‘Tommo’. You have a gambling problem that tends to be more trouble than you’re worth on a bad day. And you happen to be a really big deal.” The last sentence makes the corners of Louis’ eyes crinkle.

 

“So how many Hiltons did you check?” Louis’ voice sounds bored but his smirk says he is a least a touch interested.  

 

Harry inhales deeply through his nose, allowing himself to fall against the seat. “All Four.” He swipes the toast off of Louis’ plate and smears jelly onto it. “Three times each.” He licks the jelly off his thumb. He won’t even allow himself to entertain the idea of Louis following the movement. He came with a purpose. _Focus._ “I want in.”

 

“Maybe I’m just here to enjoy the game?” Louis says with a shrug and indifferent expression. Harry finishes the last bite of toast and licks jelly off the corner of his mouth. He hates himself for noticing Louis shifting his trousers slightly as he crosses his legs.

 

“So you’re in the city of the only championship game in major American sports that happens once a year, basically a dream event for turning a profit, and you have no desire to capitalize on it?”

 

Louis snuffles into his cup and begins to stand. Harry grabs Louis’ wrist and bicep, drawing his attention.

 

“Are you kidding me?” _God, how are his eyes bluer than Harry remembered?_  “I am here, ready, I want in and you’re going to turn me away?” Louis blinks back at him. “I’ve been practicing and I’m determined. I don’t want to hear about how stacked your team is. What would it hurt to have someone else there for you? Fighting to bring you more money? It’s the Super Bowl, you don’t want to take of every opportunity you have?”

 

Louis sits back down and gives Harry a once over. This time though, Harry doesn’t allow himself to follow Louis’ gaze, paying attention to every expression that falls across his face. He sees Louis’ lip almost curl once, and his right temple twitch as he looks lower on Harry’s body. He also catches the exact moment Louis notices the unaffected expression on Harry’s face.

 

Louis inhales deeply through his nose, Harry interrupting before Louis before he has a chance, “Can we skip the part where I try to seduce you?” Louis’ eyes do a curious inventory of his facial features. “Because I’m awful at that. I don’t know how to say exactly what you want to hear. I have the voice, but I don’t have the words. I won’t promise you sexual favors in return for what you do. There is no ‘earth shattering’ moment in the works. It’s just me. I’m giving you everything I have to offer.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Louis says sitting up. “There is no ‘earth shattering moment in the works?’ You aren’t about to tell me that you actually grew up in the mafia and learned all their tricks?” Harry shakes his head. Louis looks absolutely put out. “You aren’t about to prove that you could seduce me with a single word?” Louis looks at Harry’s chest, then reconnects their eyes, widening them slightly. “You didn’t even come here with your tits out? But that’s my favorite part.” Harry is pretty sure Louis sounds like a six-year old that just found out Santa isn’t real.

 

“No.”

 

Louis sits back in his chair looking like a puppet with his strings cut, but there is a slight smile in his expression. “So what can you do?”

 

“I can promise you that I will learn quicker on my feet than I ever have in school.” Harry throws both of Louis’ cuff links on the table. For the first time since Harry has sat down, Louis actually looks impressed; he may have even glanced at his own wrists in disbelief.

 

After around two minutes of intense eye contact, Louis’ entire expression breaks into a relaxed smirk. “Okay let’s go.”

 

Harry knows he sounds way too excited when he says, “wait, you’re serious? Am I in?”

 

Before he can process anything, Louis is already standing up, throwing bills on the table and walking towards the second exit of the restaurant. Harry follows suit while grabbing another piece of Louis’ toast.

 

“No. This is James.” Louis says passively while pointing to a plump man with a friendly smile and an outstretched hand.

 

Harry tries to wipe the crumbs off the corner of his mouth with one hand while extending the other. He grabs James’ and shakes, “Har-”

 

“Harry Styles, nice to meet you, Louis told me to be expecting you.” James says once they’ve released each other’s hand.

 

Harry turns to look at Louis who’s trying and failing to hold off a laugh while he replaces his cuff links. “You’re such a dick,” Harry says with a laugh while Louis in the arm playfully.

 

He barely registers James saying, “Yeah, he gets that a lot.”

 

\--

 

“First things first, we don’t go to anyone with a wheelchair or a cane. It’s bad luck.” James states conversationally as Harry and a group of people he has been barely introduced to, walks down an alley.

 

“Eyes on me at all times. If I pull my ear that means…” He hears everything that James is saying. There are signs that he can recognize, people they should expect certain things from, and codes he should avoid reading into, but he can’t get himself to concentrate. He hasn’t seen Louis since they left the restaurant this morning, and it shouldn’t be bothering him as much as it is. The thing is though, it’s Louis’ “company”, and everyone but Louis has been involved so far... _Oh god, James stopped talking and is looking at me._

 

Harry looks around to the people surrounding him, all with matching expectant looks on their faces, then back at James, “Wait what?”

 

“You know what. Never mind. Follow me,” James says. He doesn’t give Harry any time to react as he drags him, by his elbow, into the crowd of people spilling onto Bourbon Street.

\--

 

Louis situates himself on a balcony in the middle of the street,  just as he always does before a big operation. He can see James talking Harry through all of the basic signals in the farthest alley. Harry looks like he isn’t even trying to pay attention to James. Either that, or he is trying to pay attention and was lost at the word ‘go’. Whatever the case, Louis’ hopes for Harry are beginning to wither away.

 

He watches the team spread themselves out as James drags Harry into the thick of the crowd. Normally, Louis would pay attention to the entire team, but today he cannot seem to bring his eyes to travel far from Harry’s moving figure. James put him in a bright pink, polka dotted button-up that is three sizes too big and has two buttons done up. It’s paired with dark skinny jeans, light brown Chelsea boots, and his hair looks perfectly windswept off his face. Any woman or gay male won’t be able to turn Harry down; even a straight man will have trouble seeing Harry and not giving him a second glance.

 

James hands Harry off to one of the regulars, Jessie, and goes to stand on his mark. James signs her and Jessie points out the unsuspecting tourist to Harry discretely. Jessie picks up a map from the nearest kiosk and hands it to Harry. Harry opens the map above the top of the tourist’s camera and pretends to look like the helpless husband who has finally given in and asked a stranger for directions, pointing to Jessie helplessly. His eyes seem earnest as he makes the stranger believe the couple is lost. She begins to show Harry exactly where he is trying to go as Jessie unscrews the lens the camera, and slides it into another team member’s hands behind her back. Harry thanks the woman and the two are on their way.

 

Harry makes his way back to James, preening under James’ praise. He gives Harry more instructions as Jessie approaches through the crowd. The mark is a man in a leather jacket, and is otherwise blending into the excited crowd. Harry seems eager as he approaches both Jessie and ‘leather jacket’. Jessie “accidentally” hits his shoulder at the exact time Harry passes through, successfully sliding his wallet out of his back pocket and placing it into the hat of another person on their team.

 

Harry seems absolutely ecstatic as he approaches James again and he receives more praise. Almost as if on cue, Harry murmurs something to James, looking like an excited puppy and running back off into the crowd. James looks like he has just seen a ghost.

 

Watching Harry’s line of sight, James does the appropriate signaling to make sure Jessie and the others in the area, know the new mark. Harry approaches a woman with the overpriced handbag; on the way he picks up another one from a booth along the road. He then slides that bag into the hands of a man holding a tray of food, taking the tray on his way. Without breaking stride, Harry uses the chopsticks from the tray to slide them into the woman’s purse, procuring her wallet. In the same breath, he slides the wallet onto the food tray and into Jessie’s hands as she walks by. Louis’ face cracks into a smile.

 

James looks up to Louis, his eyes asking what his next move should be. Louis isn’t willing to end feast Harry is providing his eyes, so he placates James’ worries with a hand gesture.

 

Louis walks down the balcony and follows Harry as he bumps into a man with a pride flag tied around his neck. Louis motions for James to follow his line of sight. Just in time, James motions to an oncoming company member. Harry knocked some of the strangers’ food onto his shirt and grabs a napkin to begin to wipe it off. Harry’s profuse apologies and suggestive hands distract ‘pride flag’ long enough for the company member to procure the man’s fanny pack.

 

Louis doesn’t even have enough time to be impressed as Harry trips into a woman walking towards him. His hand slips to the woman’s wrist, and he slides of her watch with ease. Harry puts the same hand on her shoulder as Jessie comes back around to grab it.

Louis’ face turns into an all-encompassing smile before he can try to contain it. James catches his eye and he is met with a similar expression. And if Louis’ may be a bit more fond that James’, James surely won’t call him out on it.

 

In the corner of his eye, Louis sees that Harry is still with the same woman as he puts his arm around her waist, and her arm around his shoulder. The two seem to exchange a few words as Harry slips his hand into her purse and throws her wallet into another member of the company’s hat. The woman gets distracted by her friends taking a picture of Harry and herself. Harry twirls himself out of her arms and grasps her hands in gratitude. Harry looks up to Louis on the balcony while twisting what appears to be her wedding band and engagement ring onto his pinky finger.

 

The rest of the afternoon is a haze of grabs that draw zero attention from the public, but has Louis finding his eyes drawn to Harry’s every move.

 

Louis joins James in the alley, as the team, including Harry, walks toward them. Louis gives his usual congratulatory speech, explaining what time everyone is meant to meet back at headquarters and turns away with James by his side. He hears quiet heels clicking behind him and doesn’t even have to bother to check who it is. Once they get to the end of the alley, Louis barely turns, “You’re in.”

 

To Louis’ surprise, Harry is grabbing his wrists and pulling him into a hug.

 

“Oh thank you, thank you. I won’t let you down. Thank you!” Harry starts to babble on.

 

Louis loses himself into Harry’s warmth and just barely misses James’ cheeky, “Congratulations, you’re a criminal,” with a laugh hidden underneath.

 

\---

They’re in a building that has no outstanding characteristics. For the most part, it looks like any office building that Harry has ever found himself in. He’s following Louis down a long corridor with the five people he spent the afternoon with and James.

“So far, you have been told that these people,” Harry can hear Louis’ robot voice come back into action as he motions to the general group and keeps walking forward, “are ‘the company’. Now, you need to broaden your horizons.” With that, Louis opens a set of double doors and Harry is faced with a sea of people.

James and the group around them disperse throughout the room. Harry sees every item they had collected throughout the day being dropped off in various locations. There are about five or six rows of long tables set up with similar items filling them: iPhones, rings, watches, wallets, etc. At the end of those rows are cubicles with computers set up and people on  phones.

Louis grabs Harry’s hand. _Calm down Styles, he’s just showing you around_. Louis guides him to the left of the main area. Harry is faced with what looks like a call center. “We’re about forty-five deep. Each person in the room gets a cut.” Louis states, lacing their fingers together. “We cover any bribes or bail if anyone gets pinched.” Everyone in the room knocks on the table in front of them, including Louis. “We deal with shopaholics. They call in their merchandise, then we overnight it to ourselves and then sell in black markets.”

Louis drops Harry’s hand, before he is able to pretest, James drags Harry in front of a blue background. “Smile.” Harry does as told. There's a bright flash and he tries his best not to blink. “Perfect, ” James states as Louis grabs Harry’s hand again.

Louis continues to explain the multiple facets of what’s going on, walking Harry deeper into the space. When they get to what he would consider Louis’ office, Harry turns around and realizes that he can see everything that is going on throughout the room. A reflection of light in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

He lets go of Louis’ hand to follow the source. He walks up to a silver cross necklace with intricate details that is beautifully laid out in a display. In awe, Harry starts, “Do you think I cou-” he is cut off by a smaller hand encompassing his, and sliding the necklace further down his desk.

“No. We sell everything to be safe.” When their eyes meet, Harry can see the remorse clouding his otherwise serious expression.

They share a comfortable silence for a while after that. Louis is looking over the papers thrown across his desk. Harry tries his best to absorb everything that is happening around him. He watches as multiple people work on different tasks at different desks; it all seems to happen like clockwork.

In the very back of the office, another group of people enter. There is a blond in the front of the crew, he walks towards Louis’ office as everyone else deposits their loot on the desks.

“Tommo!” The man yells. With a single word, Harry can tell he’s Irish. The stern look he had been wearing instantly melts in a warm smile as he walks into the office without noticing Harry’s presence. “Who’s the guy?” He asks as he envelopes Louis from behind, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, placing his chin on the top of his head and giving Harry a once over. _So he has noticed then._

“Niall, this is Harry,” Louis states, still studying the papers in front of him. He seems to be unbothered by the level of affection he’s receiving. “He’s our new intern.”

Niall’s hands, which had been running up and down Louis’ chest, stop their motions. “Are you hitting that?” He asks, looking Harry in the eye. _Wait what?_

“Um? I’m right here,” Harry answers unsurely, still making eye contact.

“No, I’m not hitting that,” Louis answers on a laugh. _Why is he laughing?_

“If I were gay, I would hit that.” Niall answers, his hand resume petting. “He doesn’t seem to like me touching you either, mate.” Louis raises an eyebrow but doesn’t look up.

“He’s fucking with me, right?” The right side of Louis’ lips lift slightly.

“He talks a lot.” Niall murmurs into Louis’ ear, loud enough to Harry to hear. Louis tilts his head back into the space under Niall’s chin and lets out a roaring laugh. Niall pats Louis’ chest twice and walks away, still watching Harry. He goes to the door and grabs something from a person Harry has yet to meet.

He walks directly towards Harry, “Niall Horan. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Sticking out his hand. He is wearing a large smile that reminds Harry of warm summertime and flowers. His eyes are blue and bright, and his roots prove that he is a bottle blonde. Harry takes the offered hand hesitantly and feels Niall’s opposite hand slide into his back pocket.

Harry jumps at the intrusion. His reaction accompanied by Louis snorting from his desk, and Niall cackling out a laugh.

“So that’s why you’re not hitting it,” Niall giggles out towards Louis. “He won’t let you cop a feel without climbing out‘is knickers.” Niall turning back to Harry he lowers his voice only slightly, “such a pity, I had such high hopes for the boy Louis couldn-.” Niall is cut off by a tight grasp on his shoulder. _Does anyone get to finish a thought around Louis?_

“Horan, didn’t you have some loot to tally?” Louis asks, tightening his grip. _Is Louis blushing?_ “Go on, I’ll catch up with you before we head out.” Niall turns to Louis with an eyebrow waggle, a wink to Harry and leaves without saying another word.

When Niall seems thoroughly distracted with another task, Louis approaches Harry. He places his hands on his hips and walks them to the side of his office. Harry can’t help but notice it’s the only place no one can see from outside of the room.

When they face each other, Harry feels Louis’ hand slide into the same pocket Niall’s hand had previously occupied. Louis pulls his hand out and holds something between his index and middle fingers. It’s a brand new I.D, Harry’s face and stats are on it, but not his name.

Once Louis seems to accept that Harry knows what he’s looking at, he slides it back into Harry’s pocket and he begins kissing his neck. Harry's hands to fall to Louis’ waist. “You shouldn’t trust me,” Louis murmurs into Harry’s neck.

“What if I want to trust you?” Harry answers on a moan, as he slides one hand to Louis’ jaw.

“But you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t trust yourself around guys like me,” Louis breathes. He emphasizes his statement with a bite to Harry’s pulse point.

Harry brings his other hand to join his first and guides Louis’ face up, forcing eye contact. “But I do,” he states, before he’s capturing Louis’ lips in a kiss. The kiss changes the entire atmosphere of the room. It’s closed mouth, but filled with layers of passion. Both of their eyes have fallen shut, and they’re each breathing heavily onto each other’s cheeks. It’s laced with promises Harry didn’t know he was willing to make.

Louis is the first to break it, not going far and resting his forehead on Harry’s. When Harry opens his eyes, he sees Louis’ face going from relaxed to looking like he’s fighting a battle with himself after he blows air through his nose, and his eyebrows draw together.

He places another light kiss to Harry’s pouted mouth. “I got two suites at The Hotel Mazarin,” Louis murmurs against his lips. He connects their eyes again. “I want you to decide where you stay. It’s not my decision, and I want you to think about it before you make your choice okay.” Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat and is about to protest until Louis beats him to it. “Just think about it, okay?” He whispers, his eyes pleading with Harry’s.

He slides what Harry can only assume is a room key into his back, pocket next to the new ID. “I have to finish up here. There’s a car waiting for you outside and your things should already be in the ‘Fleur de Lis Suite.’ Give the name on this ID to the front desk and they will show you where to go. There’s a card in your room with my room number on it.” Harry closes his eyes and nods against his forehead.

They separate after two more soft kisses and Louis whispering a goodbye into his lips, before disappearing out of the office.

\--

Harry is sitting in one of the nicest hotels he has probably ever stayed at in his entire life. The suite is spacious and has multiple rooms. There are dark marble floors flowing through the living room areas, kitchen, into the bedroom, and both bathrooms. It’s an open concept floorplan with two seating areas with plush brown leather couches. The seating areas are separated by a large wooden table surrounded by six chairs. The living room to the left is directly in front of a large TV that’s mounted onto the wall. The living room to the right is next to the kitchen. There is a breakfast bar, with multiple stools placed around it between the two. There are multiple cabinets in the kitchen that are stained a pale yellow. The walls and floors of each room are adorned with beautifully crafted rugs. The bedroom is designed much like the previous rooms with a large king bed in the middle, draped in soft white linens. 

 

Harry is also completely torn. He has the card with Louis’ room number on it clutched in his hand and every thought he has is filled with _LouisLouisLouis_. Mostly, Harry’s wondering why he isn’t lying naked in Louis’ bed right now. The only thing stopping him every time he reaches for the door is Louis' words echoing through his head.  _You shouldn’t trust yourself around guys like me._

But Harry is sick of torturing himself, he traveled across the Atlantic. He wants to say it wasn’t purely to see Louis, but he knows he would just be lying to himself. The last thought is what carries out of his room and towards the elevators, taking it the two floors down to Louis’ room.

As he walks down the hall, he is hit with another wave of doubt. He pushes it down in favor of lifting his fist to knock on the door. Just as he is about to make contact, the door flies open and every worry is ripped out of his head. When his eyes meet Louis’ he sees relief flood into the electric blues.

“Hi,” Louis says breathlessly after a moment. His lips break into a closed-mouth smile as he scratches the back of his neck and looks to the ground. “I was just- uh...” His cheeks are dusted pink as he coughs awkwardly into his fist. Harry’s entire face brightens as realization hits. Louis’ cool exterior is breaking right in front of him. _You did that._

His silence must have stretched too long because Louis looks up hastily with concern creeping into his eyes. “I-uh, was there something wrong with your room? Is that why you’re here?” Louis rushes out, trying to read Harry’s expression. “I can call the front des-”

It’s finally Harry’s turn to interrupt as he kisses the worry out of Louis’ mouth. He places his hands on Louis’ hips and walks them backwards. This kiss is nothing like the kiss in the office. The passion is still there, as Louis licks into Harry’s mouth almost immediately, but it’s dirty and desperate in a way that reminds him more of their first kiss.

Harry uses his foot to kick the door closed when they’re all the way inside. He bends his knees as Louis’s arms wrap over his shoulders, and he lifts him up. Louis growls from the back of his throat, winding his legs around Harry’s waist.

Harry tries his best to keep his eyes open as he walks through the expansive suite and looks for the bedroom. Louis disconnects from Harry’s mouth and attaches lips and teeth to his neck.

“Why did you give me the bigger room if you knew we would both end up here?” Harry ponders aloud as he looks around the suite, seeing Louis’ suit jacket draped over the back of a white couch. The room is still a very generous size, but it has noticeably less space than his own.

Louis makes a noise that sounds like a grunt and a laugh from his spot on Harry’s neck, murmuring “I was trying to be a gentleman, thank you very much.” He looks up from the his spot on Harry's neck and the pretty rose color from earlier deepens as their eyes meet. “And I was hoping we would end up in the same room. I didn’t count on it.” His mouth is smiling but his voice shows traces of hesitation.

Harry stumbles into the wall in the hallway as he makes his way to the bedroom. Their eyes lock for a handful of seconds; the air feels charged with something he can’t label. Louis grabs onto the back of Harry’s hair and brings their faces closer. Their tongues meet before their lips do. Harry pushes his back against the wall, Louis lowering slightly on his body. He uses the new position to push his groin into Harry’s. Harry breaks the kiss to moan, losing himself to the sensation; Louis is already half hard in his suit pants. Harry brings his hands around to grasp at Louis’ bum, repeating the motion. Louis rests his forehead against Harry’s as he whines.

They fall into an easy rhythm, rutting together against the wall. Louis’ hands come to the front of Harry’s chest, one hand slides into his shirt, while his other is occupied with the few buttons that were done up. Harry mewls when he feels Louis’ fingers pinch one of his sensitive nipples. Seemingly pleased with the noise, Louis repeats the action and moves his lips back to Harry’s neck, making Harry moan against the side of his head.  

Louis shifts ever so slightly and both of their erections line up perfectly. Louis releases one of the prettiest whines Harry has ever heard in his life. Harry stands himself back up and walks towards the bedroom. If he stutters once or twice due to a masterfully placed thrust from Louis, Louis doesn’t seem to notice.

By the time Harry makes his way to the bedroom, he feels like his entire body is on fire. He tosses Louis onto the bed and lets his shirt fall to the floor. The expression on Louis’ face is a mix of both awestruck and hunger.

Harry licks his lips and quickly crawls on top of him. He attaches his mouth to the base of Louis’ throat and grinds his hips down. The motion rips a moan out of the man lying under him. Once he gets Louis’ white button-down open and off, he slides himself down Louis’ body.

He kisses down the center of Louis’ chest, and over the middle of his stomach. He feels Louis’ fingers slide into his hair and looks up as he places another kiss right over the top of his belly button. Harry can’t help but smirk at how affected Louis looks. The pink that had dusted Louis’ cheeks earlier as traveled down his neck and halfway across his chest. His eyes are half open like he’s try to decide if he wants to watch Harry or let them fall shut.

Through a smirk Harry asks, “Is this okay?” Kissing the top of the waistband of Louis’ trousers.

“Yeah,” Louis’ voice breaks slightly as Harry’s tongue traces the dark hair that has snuck over the top. He clears his throat, “yes, whatever you want.”

Harry snuffles a laugh as he gives the hair a closed mouth kiss. He slides the zip of the trousers down with his fingers and unclasps the button with his teeth. He slides his hand inside and over Louis’ now full, still clothed, erection and squeezes experimentally. Louis’ eyes fall completely shut and he releases a drawn out whine. Harry continues to massage him with one hand as he used the other to try to pull of the trousers. Louis lifts his hips; simultaneously helping Harry remove his trousers and chase his hand. With a glance upwards, Harry finds Louis biting his lip.

Once Louis’ suit pants are completely off and thrown to the ground, Harry stops his hand and moves back up to capture Louis’ lips with his own. A half disapproving noise escapes into Harry’s mouth. “I want to suck you off,” Harry murmurs on a single breath.

“Then what are you doing up here?” Louis asks cheekily. Harry lets a laugh out onto Louis’ cheek and kisses it before he makes his way back down.

This time he doesn’t bother messing about and quickly frees Louis’ cock, tossing his pants behind him. It bobs up quickly, the wet head hitting Harry’s mouth. Without hesitation, Harry extends his tongue and licks his slit, still dripping precome. Louis’ hips buck at the same time as he releases a loud groan.

Instead of holding Louis’ hips, Harry simply grabs a hold of the base and sinks down further, he feels his jaw stretch around it. It’s one on the longest and thickest cocks Harry has ever taken, so he can only give a few shallow bobs first.

With the lack of restriction to his hips, Louis is jerking slightly, pushing himself deeper into Harry’s mouth. Harry feels delicate fingers slide into the front of his hair. With his mouth still firmly around Louis’ length. He looks up to find Louis staring at him, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Harry pulls off and his hand takes over.

“Stop that,” Harry says with his eyebrows furrowed and voice wrecked. Louis’ hand quickly falls from its place in Harry’s hair and his eyes look panicked. “Wait no not that,” taking Louis’ wrist and putting it back. “I mean biting your lip. I want to hear you.”

Louis visibly relaxes as his fingers comb through Harry’s hair once again. He releases his lip and pointedly looks down at his cock in Harry’s hand. “Well?” He says through a smirk.

Instead of replying, Harry takes Louis back into his mouth, swallowing all of him in one go. Louis chokes back a moan as his hips come off of the bed. He starts to apologize until Harry looks up at him with eager eyes.

“Christ,” Louis mutters, as he takes a more firm grip of Harry’s hair. He lifts his hips experimentally while he holds Harry’s head in place. Harry closes his eyes against the sensation. He feels his throat restrict and constrict against Louis’ movements and wills it to relax. When Louis hits the back of his throat and stays there for a touch longer than the last few thrusts, Harry swallows, and Louis lets go of Harry entirely to release a moan.

Without Louis guiding his pace, Harry starts his own; one that is much more rapid than the one Louis had set. He flicks his tongue against the thick vein as he continues his movements.

When Louis’ thrusts start to become erratic, Harry pulls off completely and licks a fat stripe down Louis’ length, sucking hungrily at the skin between his dick and balls. Louis gasps out at the feeling.

He sucks open mouthed kisses as he follows his path back to the top and massages his balls with one hand. He sucks the tip back into his mouth, relishing in the salty pool that meets him. He sinks back down hastily, hollowing out his cheeks.

It only takes a handful of bobs for Louis’ motions to become unstable once again. Harry pulls almost completely off, this time though, he concentrates his efforts to his head. His hand continues to pump, his wrist twisting to let his thumb take over his tongue’s motions. Louis lets out a string of curses above him.

When Harry looks toward the sound, Louis’ head is thrown all the way back and his mouth is hanging open in a silent moan. Harry uses his free hand to tap Louis’ thigh. When he looks back down, Harry motions to his mouth and nods his head, dropping his hand and takes Louis down completely.  Almost instantly, Louis throws his head back and his hips buck one last time before Harry feels Louis grow thicker and pulse in his mouth. Not even a second later, Harry tastes Louis’ release.

Harry pulls back to just the head and does his best to milk him completely, but when he pulls off, a bit of it gets on the corner of his mouth. He licks his lips and goes to get off the bed.

As soon as Harry has one foot on the ground though, Louis is sitting up and grabbing his wrist. He looks completely spent, but his eyes are searching Harry’s face. Harry can’t help but break out into a soft chuckle. He takes Louis’ hand off his wrist, “Lou, can I pretty please take off my pants so I can get off too?” he asks in a barely there rasp.

Only then does Louis crack a smile. He lays back on his elbows as Harry takes off the rest of his clothes. “C’mere,” Louis sleepily murmurs while he eyes up Harry’s erection.

Harry climbs up the bed next to him as Louis turns sideways. As soon as Harry is eye level, Louis catches his mouth in a languid kiss and throws his leg over Harry’s. But Harry still needs release and he soon starts to rut against Louis’ thigh.

Louis smiles into their kiss and slips his hand between their bodies, quickly pumping Harry’s cock. “Do you know how hot it is to taste me on your tongue?” He asks on an upstroke, tightening his grip slightly at the head. Harry can’t do anything but moan against his neck. Louis doesn’t seem to be looking for an actual answer, but he quickens his pace. “S’nice to know I was right about one thing, you’re hung, but you’re not all hands.” Louis’ voice still sounds gruff from his own climax. That thought makes Harry buck up into the tight circle of Louis’ hand.

Louis flicks his wrist on the next down stroke and Harry’s breath catches in the back of his throat. “M’ close, Lou,” is all Harry can get out before Louis is biting the vein in his neck and he’s coming all over his fist. Louis works him through it, only stopping when Harry whimpers from oversensitivity.

Louis rolls over and wipes his hand with the tissues on the night stand. Harry feels every bone in his body sink into the mattress, but his mind still wanders. _What if he doesn’t want me to stay?_

His own inner turmoil is ended as Louis rolls back over and kisses Harry on the forehead whispering, “Stay?” against his warm, sweaty skin. He sounds so small and so vulnerable. All Harry does is grab the duvet from the bottom of the bed and throw it over their shoulders. Louis rolls onto his back, and Harry pillows his face on his peck. His arms wrap around Louis’ lower back, as Louis places his palms on Harry’s shoulders, rubbing between his the blades as Harry drifts off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Harry's suite is the 'Fleur de Lis Suite' and Louis is the 'Presidential Suite'](http://www.hotelmazarin.com/photogallery/guest-rooms-and-suites)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I should have the next chapter up within the next few days!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always lovely. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Stay with me Megs (and anyone else who is reading.) I have your angst and rimming coming up. I don't know if I will be posting on any specific schedule so much. But I know for a fact the last chapter will be put up by Christmas! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always nice! <3


End file.
